westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
MH/Zombies
General Description Zombie is a catch-all term for unreasoning, animated monsters, usually human, usually made from corpses. They are driven by a lust to kill but may be influenced by powerful magic or technology. Lone zombies are rarely threats to champions, but a horde of zombies can be serious business. All zombies are very strong, as they do not know pain or fear and will push flesh (even decaying flesh) past its safe limits. They also tend to be resistant to most damage, especially bullets. Some zombies have specific weaknesses, such as headshots or an inability to break lines of salt. Zombies are often infectious, killing victims and turning them into fresh zombies. Slow Zombies and Fast Zombies Some zombies are slow, uncoordinated shamblers. Others are fast, clever threats that can pull off ambushes and use simple diversions to distract champions. A few types will transition between the two, usually in the form of slow zombies becoming faster and more clever after they've eaten brains and then decaying back to slow zombies as they grow hungry again. Types of Zombies ;Cursed and Magic Zombies Zombies can be created from corpses by magic. Common sources include cursed burial locations, magical rituals (Greater Create Undead), and otherworldly (demonic or free-willed spiritual) gifts. These zombies can sometimes be stopped by ending the curse or destroying the magical effect that created them. ;Parasite Zombies Strange insects can nest in corpses, then use electrical impulses to animate the muscles, creating a mobile colony. Killing the host is nearly impossible; the insects need to be fumigated away. Unlike cursed and magic zombies, parasite zombies are immune to holy powers. ;Plague Zombies Bioweapons and strange diseases can animate their victims after death. These zombies are generally fast, but less resistant to damage than parasite zombies. Like parasite zombies, they are immune to holy powers. ;Living Zombies Some zombies are technically living, either the victims of a curable plague or poor unfortunates suffering from magical or technological mind control. Some of them even have enough self-awareness to beg for forgiveness as they rampage and plead for mercy from victims who resist. These zombies are usually immune to holy powers and are often highly vulnerable to gunfire, though many champions would rather cure these innocent victims than shoot them in the face. There is almost always a way to remove the zombie condition from the living. Zombie Hunting Zombie hunting requires a mix of investigation and straightforward violence. The quickest way to destroy most zombies is dismemberment, but going into melee against a large group of zombies is very dangerous. Headshots often work, but parasite zombies usually aren't stopped by the destruction of the brain, and murdering living zombies tends to be stressful on champions' nerves. A zombie outbreak is usually a symptom of a bigger threat, so champions should try to focus on that and resolve the issue at its source. Balancing the hidden threat versus the obvious problems of a horde of rampaging zombies can be tricky.